My Majesty and I
by ChitoseSenri
Summary: Takes place after Zero Requiem, Kanon escapes the palace with his beloved Schneizel from Zero, namely Suzaku, but what is in waiting for them?  Kanon had something different in mind from a peaceful life - restore Schneizel-tenka his honour as a Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **After scanning through the Code Geass section of fanfics, I found that there are not many Schneizel and Kanon stories despite there were so many hints of them in the anime and especially the picture dramas (Kanon got whipped by Schneizel and my, he was cute) so I have decided to write one . I found them pretty hard to write and I can already see it to be a story that can span over several chapters unless I made my target words higher than this chapter. Please give me your support and leave a review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion nor R2.**

…/

Zero Requiem, wasn't it a plan to free everybody from Emperor Lelouch's reign? Yet this happiness was in the end still built on others' sacrifices, especially Schneizel-tenka's.

No matter how confusing the situation was, Kanon Maldini was an adviser for the royal family's second prince; a fearful tactician that suited to be Schneizel-tenka's personal strategist. It took Kanon only minutes after Emperor Lelouch's death to figure out the existence of the plan; to notice that the death could not be a mere coincidence. It took him one day to confirm that it was indeed a plan, and one week to come up with the list of suspects for who the current Zero is; and Emperor Lelouch's personal knight, Knight of Zero, and at the same time also his best friend – Suzaku, was on top of this list. Suzaku has inhuman reflexes; it won't be hard for him to fake his own death. But to do that much for someone who killed Euphie, to give up his life, and worse, to live as someone else for a murderer, Lelouch would have meant a lot, no, he must have meant the world to Suzaku. But Kanon was confident that what he feels towards Schneizel-tenka is stronger than that. Kanon remembered that before Schneizel-tenka lost himself to the cursed Geass, he had said that he was more than certain who Zero was, and commented that Lelouch was a fearsome opponent that could not be taken lightly. Therefore he was more than one hundred per cent certain that this Zero must be Suzaku and that it was Lelouch that convinced Suzaku, somehow, to carry on being Zero, probably as a way to repent. Suzaku was that kind of person after all. The type to take on blame for every fault in the world, the type that feels guilt too easily, the type that is too kind-hearted for his own good. That kindness would destroy him one day, maybe even without himself realising.

Though Suzaku is altogether another person, he was chosen by Lelouch to be Zero. Kanon believed that there must be some other factors involved other than affections. Still, Suzaku would be a lot easier to deal than Lelouch.

Kanon had not been doing nothing since Lelouch's calculated death. Zero Requiem was a good plan. Kanon acknowledged that himself and felt the need to praise this seventeen years old to think of this plan and further, to carry out such a good plan that includes self-sacrifice. But Kanon would never admit that the plan fulfilled its original purpose; he would never admit that Lelouch died as a good emperor for the people – wouldn't Schneizel-tenka count as a part of 'the people'? Why should Schneizel-tenka give up his life for Zero? Why should he do that unwillingly, without his own say? It pained Kanon to see his Schneizel-tenka like that. Schneizel-tenka never bowed down to even the 98th Emperor Charles who ruled the Holy Empire of Britannia like it was kid's play. So why should Schneizel-tenka bow down to Zero? A fake Zero at that.

Kanon knew about the Geass Canceller, V.V. had created one before his own dear twin brother ended his too-long life (sixty-something), V.V. had given this power to Jeremiah. Even though Kanon could not find anyone to help him on this project, he never gave up. With what Schneizel-tenka said right before Lelouch's message flickered on in that fateful cabin in mind, he worked tirelessly day and night in secrecy, trying to rebuild a Geass Canceller.

"_Kanon, I'm sorry that I got you caught up in this." Schneizel, from his sitting position, tilted his head a little so that his mesmerising purple eyes met Kanon's crystal blue ones._

"_What are you talking about, Schneizel-tenka?" Panic slightly surfaced in those soft sapphire eyes, _I'll follow you anywhere, and the one I serve is not an Emperor, nor Highness, nor Majesty. It's you.

_When Schneizel-tenka says something like that, it was either to tease Kanon, or to foretell that a storm is on its way. Kanon never understood the way that person's mind works. Even if it's that eccentric Schneizel-tenka, he couldn't possibly want to joke at such a grim timing. _

_Schneizel Tenka let out a sigh, "I have lost." He said with nearly absolutely no lingering desire for this world. Nearly. Upon seeing the brunette's confused expression, he elaborated on what he had said, "Lelouch is already in Damocles, he will get into the control room before we can escape in time, I have not a single care in the world about my life, but for you to lose yours is such a pity. Besides…" _

_That was the first time when that Schneizel-tenka showed a hint of the person underneath that perfect façade. Though during the time he served Schneizel-tenka he never left his side, even so, ever since the incident in that Institute happened, Schneizel-tenka had successfully kept that perfect façade on, and never gave Kanon a chance to peek beneath that mask, until now. But fate had decided not to give Kanon the time to notice._

Kanon never knew what he was about to say. After an awkward pause, Schneizel Tenka had changed the subject, then that despicable screen had flicked on. Having no desires for his own life, or in fact anything at all, was his downfall_._ Kanon always wondered if it would be better if Schneizel-tenka had a desire in any he about to say something about Lelouch? No, Kanon knew Schneizel-tenka well, being his _personal _advisor and all, that look in Schneizel-tenka's eyes was something he had never saw before. It was something resembling a glimpse of true kindness.

Schneizel-tenka had always been hailed as the kindest and the most caring member of the royal family. Kanon had always thought that way too, until Schneizel-tenka utilised FLEIJA and decided to abandon Nunnally, to leave his own half-sister to die. _Was that caring nature and kindness a façade? _Despite that possibility, Kanon still could not help but to love him, his façade, and his true self when the time comes should Kanon unveil that side of him.

/./././././.

The emergency alarm rang violently throughout the palace. Suzaku was warned by Lelouch the day before Zero Requiem's final stage, that Kanon may try something for Schneizel. But at that time, Suzaku could not have listened and took it to heart. His mind and soul was thrown into turmoil just by the thought of having to kill his lover and his best friend.

Still, this is reality. Kanon and Schneizel are both missing. Suzaku knew that Kanon was up to something, shutting himself into laboratories all day and night whenever he was free of politics, but he claimed that it was only to pass time. Besides, Suzaku did not feel like being Zero at the time, it reminded him of Lelouch too much, he knew that his best friend would have questioned Kanon thoroughly. But Suzaku, on the other hand, sympathised with Kanon, he knew that Kanon and Schneizel were close, (they were seen together almost all the time) and at the same time, Suzaku also knew the heart-breaking experience of losing a close one twice. Euphie, by his lover's hands; and his lover by his own hands.

Suzaku sent people searching them throughout the palace, Suzaku panicked, what would Lelouch have done in this situation? Would Lelouch let this happen in the first place?

/./././././.

Memories rushed back like a rapid flow of a river downstream. He had lost to Lelouch and was casted into eternal darkness by the Geass. He wasn't himself for a week or so, he was, for that time, a pawn under Zero's command.

Schneizel slowly opened his eyes, he saw a very worried Kanon. Slowly Kanon's face changed from anxiousness to a delighted expression. One that would make an angel cover her own face in shame.

"You woke, Schneizel-tenka." Kanon addressed him with much relief. Schneizel was surprised, not only at the way he called him, but at his loyalty to the second prince. Kanon was not obliged to do this much for him, Schneizel no longer held a position the moment he was freed from Geass. What motivated Kanon to go as far as to risk his own life for him?

They were under a giant tree, which looked like the middle of nowhere, or to be more precise, much like an enchanted forest in a fairy tale. He was amazed that Kanon got this far, especially with a burden. But Schneizel was sure he knew this place. It was somewhere he had been to before, when he was very young.

The sunlight shined through the green leaves, creating weird shapes on the ground, on them. There were little breeze in that forest. It was very peaceful, but it would only be a matter of time until Zero issues a search through this place.

/./././././.

"They could not have gone far! Search with more care!" Cornelia commanded the soldiers with authority. Though the Holy Empire of Britannia was liberated by Lelouch, the country remained a democracy outside, but a dictatorship within, though a much more friendlier dictatorship, where everyone gets their say, but the final decision goes to Zero.

Cornelia threw a glance at the worn out Zero sitting on the throne but slightly lacking the confidence and authority that Lelouch had, she ignored him after an intense glare and continued giving command at the courtroom, "Make sure this news does not leek outside the palace, we do not want our citizens to panic!"

/./././././.

Suzaku retired back into his own chamber, leaving a storming Cornelia in charge. He sat on the soft bed which he and Lelouch often than not shared and sank into deep thoughts.

Lelouch trusted him with this Geass, this wish, to bring salvation for his people even if it meant that he would die being hated and cursed. Suzaku was not going to let him down, this was Suzaku's repentance as well. The numbers of people Suzaku betrayed, for his father whom he killed, he had decided to do a good job as Zero until his own death. Suzaku knew it should be time to let go of the past, he visited Ashford Academy with Nunnally and watched the fireworks, though Lelouch was not there to see it with them, they had felt Lelouch's presence, was it not then that he had decided to leave the past behind? He couldn't reminisce now, he couldn't afford to. He had to track Schneizel and Kanon down before they could cause any harm.

Suzaku ordered Lloyd to get Lancelot Albion ready. He had to take action before it was too late, Schneizel was a strong opponent even for Lelouch, could he face him alone? Without his best friend beside him, could he achieve anything?

…/

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Here is the next chappie! Finally finished the exams, so happy^^ Unfortunately the next chapter would have to wait for a bit, read the reason at the end, since I don't want give you any spoilers^^

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR R2, IF I DID, SUZAKU AND LELOUCH WOULD HAVE HAD A FINAL NIGHT TOGETHER BEFORE LELOUCH'S DEATH^^**

…**/**

Suzaku sighed in disappointment, though he was used to it. Kanon and Schneizel had been missing for over a year now, Suzaku got the same message every week from the search team he dispatched. But if they don't bother others, it should be fine to leave them to themselves, right? Suzaku always thought that way, until, one day news of them was brought to him in a most unexpected way.

Schneizel had declared war on the Holy Empire of Britannia.

/./././././.

One year earlier…

"Schneizel-tenka, are you really satisfied with living in hiding?" Kanon had asked him after they managed to escape to a very deserted village. Kanon was feeling frustrated. Schneizel was brought up as a prince, why did he have to run away? He should have the right to rule, the right to the throne which a fake Zero was sitting on.

Schneizel sighed, "Kanon, the people are happy with this Zero."

"But this Zero is fake!" Kanon claimed.

Schneizel turned to him from the chair he was sitting on, "Kanon, what makes a good ruler?"

"…"

"A good ruler is someone who everyone accepts, like Suzaku. A good ruler is someone willingly to sacrifice himself for the people bearing their sin. A good ruler, though maybe a dictator, but he takes responsibility for his own actions – 'kill only when you can accept that your death may soon follow', and Kanon, I don't hate a life like this."

"But it's a waste!" Kanon's tears threatened to overflow. Schneizel did not understand, Kanon would follow him anywhere, even to the depth of hell. All Kanon wants is for Schneizel to live a good life, a life that he deserves, Kanon wants the best for him. And yet, Schneizel did not have any desires for himself.

Schneizel felt Kanon's desire, he sighed, if he wanted to do anything, he could do ANYTHING, even to conquer the world.

He started his plan. Plan to take back Britannia, not for his own sake, but for Kanon's sake. He knew Kanon was not the type to want power and authority, Kanon merely want the best for Schneizel, and there is no way for someone with as much pride as Schneizel would say that he is content to just live with Kanon alone, that being with Kanon was his desire.

/./././././.

The whole palace panicked, Schneizel had declared war on them.

Cecile and Lloyd were upgrading Lancelot at the time when they heard the news. They were in a secluded underground lab which Suzaku kindly provided them with, as Lloyd said he wanted a place where he can have some peace and quiet, and Suzaku was glad to not meet them every day, for several reasons, the jam flavoured onigiri, for one, and also the queerness of Lloyd. Sure they both are family, the only family he had left, but he had a feeling that if he was any closer to them, he was going to lose them as well, like how he lost Lelouch, he felt that deep remorse because they were that close, because they shared that forbidden-level of intimacy with each other.

"Lloyd-san…this is disturbing news, how can you still…" Cecile was getting more annoyed as each second passed.

Lloyd looked up from the computer screen, "mmm?"

Cecile slapped her hand on to the desk that the computer was on, it made a beeping noise as she accidentally pressed a key.

"Omedetou, omedetou," Lloyd's smile widened. On the screen, the words 'You Win' were displaying with virtual confetti showering down and trumpets started to sound.

_Playing games at such time…_

Cecile wanted to hit him on the head to see if his brain was misplaced. He has the knowledge to do much good, if only he used it on the right things. Just then, Suzaku entered.

"Oh Suzaku," Cecile tried to brighten up the mood, the effort was evident in her voice, but upon seeing his serious expression, she give up the façade, "is there something you need?"

Suzaku nodded, he turned towards Lloyd, Lloyd smiled, "Omedetou, the Lancelot is upgraded and ready to go." Suzaku give a little smile of relief and gratitude towards Lloyd for finishing the upgrade this quick.

"Are you really going?" Cecile was now worried. Suzaku was always the first one to rush into danger, the first one to put himself to risk, and also the one that bears many responsibilities on one shoulder, and a dead friend's wish for world peace on the other. If Lelouch was willing to sacrifice his life for the people, Suzaku was more than ready to follow that path.

Suzaku smiled at Cecile reassuringly, "I need to go, don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I won't leave this world easily, I can't." He reminisced a little, "Lelouch had bonded me to this world by that Geass of his, I still have lots to do."

"Iterashai." Cecile looked at Suzaku, managing to keep a smile in place, "I'll make your favourite jam flavoured onigiri when you come back." Suzaku sweat-dropped, for one second, he did not want to come back, but he had a feeling, if he did come back from this war, he would very much appreciate having that unique meal.

/./././././.

The war began. It was a large-scaled war that lasted many years, knightmare against knightmare, firearms shooting at each other, the white Grim Reaper appeared at the front line of the battle again.

_He was going to get himself killed one day for acting so reckless._ Schneizel mused from his screen. Never did he ever think that a war against a fake Zero would be this hard.

…/

**Author's note:** For the next chapter, there hopefully would be some scenes of their strategic battles, I'll try my best to think of them, so this would cost a lot of time. Please look forward to it^^ **Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated^^**


End file.
